In the guide sleeve, guide post and bearing assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,534 dated May 12, 1987, of Applicant's Assignee, one disadvantage was that at times portions of the set screw 51 for trapping the roller 41 within the annular recess 43 of the ball cage 35 had a limited mechanical interference with the adjacent roller 41 as it rolled along guide slot 33.
Further in seeking an entry of the roller 41, FIG. 7, of the Patent, into the interior of the ball cage 35 for entry into the recess 43 there were difficulties in broaching the exterior corners 53 to the radial opening when inserting the roller 41, and the subsequent threading of the bore 49 for insertion of the set screw 51 into the ball retainer or cage so as to trap the roller within the cage recess 43.
Further difficulties were involved in the engineering of a special type of roller 41 with rounded corners at 47, FIG. 6, such as would permit its insertion radially into the bore 49 and ultimately into the recess 43 to prevent any binding of portions of the roller 41 with respect to the cage during relative rotary movements of the cage with respect to the roller as constrained against rotation within the slot 33 of the post 29.